


Демон может желать

by ShadowPaws



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Blood and Injury, Incest, M/M, Rough Kissing, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-19 09:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22575856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowPaws/pseuds/ShadowPaws
Summary: Битва Данте и Вергилия на вершине Темен-ни-гру приобретает неожиданный оборот.
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 9





	Демон может желать

Их бой длился уже слишком долго. 

"Пора заканчивать. Он слишком импульсивен. Он допустит просчёт".

Этот дикий взгляд. Вергилий будто видел свое отражение. Хаотичное, неспособное к долгой выдержке.

"Ты допустишь ошибку. Ты ошибёшься. Ты не можешь не ошибиться". 

И он ошибся. Вергилий лёгким движением руки вонзил Ямато брату в грудь и выдохнул. Это оказалось проще, чем он ожидал. Данте склонился перед ним и заскрипел зубами, пытаясь сдержать стон. 

— Глупо, Данте. Глупо. Сила — ключ ко всему. 

Он вложил в эти слова все свое превосходство. Его безрассудный брат должен это понимать. Без силы нет контроля. Нет защиты. 

Данте вдруг поднял голову, позволяя увидеть его хищный, окровавленный оскал. На секунду Вергилий похолодел, и этой секунды хватило. 

Данте резко подался вперёд, ещё больше насадившись на меч, и, схватив Вергилия за плечи, укусил его за губу. Тот дёрнулся, не решаясь отпустить меч, и Данте поцеловал его ещё яростнее. Вергилий почувствовал солоноватый привкус крови Данте, смешавшейся с его собственной от прокушенных братом губ. Он схватил Данте за плечо и, пронзив его мечом ещё глубже, заставил брата застонать от боли, и заткнул его поцелуем, перехватив инициативу. Эти спонтанные и рваные поцелуи были проявлением бешеной демонической страсти, выродившейся из жажды крови. 

Данте вдруг ослабел. Вергилий отстранился от губ брата и посмотрел на него, обессиленного и побежденного, смотрящего перед собой мутными глазами. Вергилий самодовольно ухмыльнулся и, сплюнув кровь в сторону, резким движением вытащил Ямато из тела брата, позволяя последнему упасть. 

Сорвав с шеи брата амулет, Вергилий прижал на мгновение кулак ко лбу, пытаясь успокоить бешеное сердцебиение. Не выраженное до конца желание все ещё саднило на губах и ныло внизу живота, требуя разрядки. Всё, что только что случилось между ним и Данте, было для Вергилия в новинку. С человеком он ещё такого не испытывал. Ему хотелось снова броситься на Данте, искусать его кожу, его губы, растерзать его на части… 

И что ещё хуже, Вергилий хотел, чтобы Данте сделал с ним то же самое. 

"Успокойся. Успокойся. Сейчас это неважно. Ты уже получил, что хотел". 

Вергилий откинул волосы назад и взглянул на потерявшего сознание брата, беспомощно лежащего в луже крови. Глупец. Вергилий машинально облизал губы и почувствовал, как низ его живота наливается свинцом ещё сильнее. Он поспешно отвернулся от брата и утер губы рукавом. 

Не сейчас. Не время. 


End file.
